


Graffitti

by prettyboiiharringrove



Series: Daddy!Steve && Officer!Hargrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crime Boss AU, Crime boss Steve, Harringrove, M/M, Police Officer AU, crime boss steve harrington, dsoh, harringrove au, i want to lick billy's face but steve wants to lick billy's everything, officer billy hargrove, officer hargrove, prepare for my ass to take over ao3, sugar baby billy hargrove, sugar daddy steve harrington, y'all asked for it let's see how long it takes you to regret itttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiiharringrove/pseuds/prettyboiiharringrove
Summary: If anyone asks, Billy is definitely against vandalism and Steve would never encourage his bad habits.





	Graffitti

“Funniest thing happened today,” Billy says, trying to sound indifferent but clearly trying to bait Steve into paying attention to him.

“What’s that baby?”

“Some asshole spray painted my cruiser.”

“Oh? What’d they put on it.”

“Says ‘Fuck Trump’ now.”

“Interesting,” Steve nods, biting his lip to hide his smile.

“ _Yeah_ , bullshit right?” Billy mumbles, moving over and finding a place on Steve’s lap, getting comfortable without caring if Steve is in the middle of something.

“Can I ask you a question sweetheart?”

“‘Course y’can Stevie.”

“Was it you?”

“How could you even ask me that? Who do you think I am?!” Billy tries to sound horrified, but he just looks too adorable curled up with Steve for Steve to take him seriously, and he isn’t a good actor to begin with.

“You’re Billy Fucking Hargrove.”

“Damn right I am,” his signature smirk finds its way to his lips just before he flicks his tongue in that sinful way he always does.

“So?”

“Of course it was me.”

“That’s my baby.”

Steve has never been more proud of someone in his life.


End file.
